


Инфополе

by KittyHawk1903



Series: Нулогорск.fm [7]
Category: SCP Foundation, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Gen, Night Vale Community Radio, Nulogorsk, Radio, Russia, Нулогорск, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: У военных в форме со знаками различия каждый день вопросов появляется слишком много, а руководителя группы особенно интересует всезнающий голос города. Что же даст попытка взглянуть хотя бы на рабочий процесс?
Series: Нулогорск.fm [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004694





	Инфополе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на задание № 14 "Её белый покров" (карта II старшего аркана таро, "Верховная жрица") марафона "Раскрываем карты" от Чумовых Историй.

После первой недели пребывания в приветливом северном городке майор Андреева вежливо спросила, можно ли прийти ещё раз на радиостанцию и понаблюдать, как именно ведётся эфир. Честно говоря, она ожидала ответа в духе "надо уточнить у руководства" или напоминания о табличке на входе: "Во время эфиров вход категорически воспрещён. Вас предупреждали", но в ответ получила бурное согласие и заверение в том, что в любое время и в любой день.  
На этот раз майор пришла одна и постаралась максимально не мешать, заверив, что на неё можно не обращать внимания. Стажёр после пронзительного взгляда радиоведущей так и поступил, а вот сама Марьяша то и дело как-то странно косилась на гостью и ещё более странно улыбалась.  
Елизавета пришла за четверть часа до эфира, и за это время Марьяша успела дважды назвать стажёра Стасиком и один раз Алёной, хотя именной пропуск на груди гласил, что его зовут Костей. Костя нервничал, заварил недостаточно крепкий чай и был с позором изгнан в коридоры с наказом не приближаться к кабинету руководства.  
Марьяша наливала чай в маленькую прозрачную чашку с какой-то гравировкой из огромного заварочника (и делала это потом за эфир неоднократно, кстати, но ни единого лишнего звука, кроме её голоса, не просачивалось).  
Как только вспыхнула табличка "в эфире", ведущая словно преобразилась. Расправила плечи, улыбнулась - и её взгляд как будто слегка остекленел. А голос, и без того живой и переливчатый, стал ещё ярче.  
\- ...официальных комментариев пока не поступало, но я советую вам, дорогие слушатели... - Марьяша внезапно осеклась, чуть склонила голову набок. - Прошу прощения, кажется, поступила новая информация... - она на секунду прищурилась, потом вскинулась и довольно заулыбалась. - Итак, официальные комментарии гласят, что изменения не коснутся тех, кому уже одобрили заявки на проведение аннигиляции на приусадебных и дворовых территориях.  
Елизавета встрепенулась. Заслушавшись потоком быстрой красивой речи, она не увидела, как именно Марьяша получила эту самую новую информацию. Её мобильный был молчалив и неподвижен, на мониторе отражались только настройки и чат со слушателями, дверь не открывалась...

Подождите.

Майор Андреева нахмурилась. Она не видела, чтобы радиоведущая хоть как-то готовилась к эфиру. Никаких там распечаток, электронных писем, сообщений от стажёра... Конечно, всё могло просто произойти до прихода майора на радиостанцию, но вот ведь в чём дело - Марьяша обмолвилась, что сегодня едва не проспала и примчалась всего минут на пять раньше своей гостьи.  
Так когда она успела так подготовиться? Во сне, что ли? Конечно, надо бы проверить, к чему подсоединены её наушники. Потому что на экране точно никаких полезных сведений.  
\- Что ж, а теперь перейдём к прогнозу погоды! - бодро объявила Марьяша, включила заранее заготовленную запись с прогнозом и стащила наушники на шею, разворачиваясь к Елизавете. - Не скучно?  
\- О, нет, что вы. Очень интересно. И модель наушников необычная, - рискнула та. Марьяша пожала плечами:  
\- Старые достаточно, ну и это профессиональная модель, наверное, таких в обычных магазинах и не увидеть...  
Провода у наушников не было.  
\- А кто сообщает обновления по новостям? - осторожно спросила Елизавета, уловив, что радиоведущая сейчас немного невнимательна и очень расположена.  
\- Да я из инфополя беру, - пожала та плечами. - Кому сообщать-то, стажёрам, что ли? Они даже чай толком заварить не могут.  
\- В прошлый раз был кто-то другой, не Костя, - припомнила Елизавета.  
\- А, он тут второй день всего, - легкомысленно отмахнулась Марьяша. - Долго не продержится, я уверена.  
Прозвучало немного зловеще. Прогноз погоды закончился, и эфир возобновился. Как оказалось, за время паузы городская администрация успела подписать новое постановление, а у радиовыпуска на ходу сменился спонсор - и Марьяша, ни разу не сбившись, легко и бойко перескакивала с темы на тему.  
Осознание того, что ведущая забыла надеть наушники, пришло к Елизавете с сильным запозданием.  
Инфополе? В самом деле?

Картина мира начинала громко потрескивать, а привычные шаблоны здравого смысла - расползаться по швам. К радиоведущей стоило присмотреться повнимательнее, может быть, сделать кое-какие запросы (кстати, а какая у неё фамилия? и отчество? кажется, она и имени своего никогда не называла, откуда только Елизавете удалось его узнать...) (инфополе, вежливо подсказал внутренний голос, не тот, который обычно слышала майор всю свою жизнь).  
Командировка обещала быть очень, очень интересной. И майор Андреева была абсолютно уверена в том, что обязательно задержится здесь дольше, чем на заявленный срок.  
(Откуда эта уверенность, в конце концов?) (Это всё инфополе, успокаивающе сказал внутренний голос, и звучал он в точности как голос Марьяши.)

\- Знаете, - сказала Марьяша уже после эфира, - вам бы перебраться из гостиницы. Неудобно же там жить, как-то не по-домашнему. На Рыбацкой служебная квартира есть, вы скажите в администрации - вам ключи дадут. Такой прекрасной даме никто не откажет.  
\- Спасибо за совет.  
\- Зимой оттуда восхитительные виды на сияние, - Марьяша загадочно улыбнулась. - Особенно прекрасно созерцать их в тёплой компании, всё-таки январь у нас холодный.  
\- Я обязательно это учту, - пообещала Елизавета, чья командировка должна была закончиться первого ноября. - А зима как, сильно морозная?  
\- Обычно нет. Но пуховиком обзавестись стоит. И обувь, чтобы не скользкая, а то у нас всё-таки морской воздух, - охотно ответила радиоведущая и не меняя тона добавила: - Может, я могу угостить вас кофе и утонуть в ваших потрясающих глазах?  
\- Мне очень рано вставать, - после короткой заминки вежливо произнесла Елизавета. - Может, в следующий раз.  
\- О, я буду жить этой надеждой! - заверила Марьяша. Повисла немного неловкая пауза.  
\- Спасибо за эфир. Было познавательно, - скованно улыбнулась майор. - Была рада встрече.  
\- Не прощаюсь, - вслед ей сказала радиоведущая.

(Пятница - отличное время для того, чтобы пообщаться в неформальной обстановке, сменив форму на гражданскую одежду, и порасспрашивать о городе, жителях и том, какой кофе вкуснее.) (Инфополе, не дожидаясь сомнений, успокаивающе подсказал внутренний голос, это всё просто инфополе, такое бывает на радио, это так - рабочее.)  
Нулогорск одним своим существованием порождал невероятное количество вопросов.  
И фигура радиоведущей была в самом центре этого облака вопросов, непонимания и удивительных, необъяснимых вещей.

И уже перед сном Елизавета подумала, что всё-таки где-то она слышала этот голос раньше, совсем давно, может быть, в детстве.  
Вздор, подумала она, натягивая одеяло повыше (оно чуть пахло хлоркой; завтра же надо сходить насчёт той квартиры на Рыбацкой улице). Марьяша на вид помладше её самой будет, наверное, это просто совпадение.  
(Подумаем об этом в январе.)  
\- Инфополе, - не дожидаясь внутреннего голоса, кивнула Елизавета, уже засыпая.


End file.
